


Message in a Bottle

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boats, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Surprises, bottles, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day pirate style from Little Will to Daddy Hannibal.</p>
<p>A small age play story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains non-sexual consensual age play. Adults playing younger versions of themselves. Just a small fun father's day story of Little Will and Daddy Hannibal.

Will sits on his porch watching the rain fall in torrents. The rain is so prolific the house gutters are overflowing to the point where it is cascading down like a waterfall. If it keeps coming down, there will be a moat around the house.

"I'll have to travel by canoe to reach the nearest paved road." he murmurs to himself. He sighs rocking back in his chair. His feet are planted on the porch railing as he tilts the seat back tottering before relaxing his knees to move forward on the teeter.

Will muses if he travels by canoe would he have to communicate by a bottle? He imagines the world where travel was by waterways. The only way for long distant communication was a message in a bottle. It's an out of the blue idea that tantalizes his imagination into playing with it. Something novel, nonviolent and where he doesn't have to visit serial killer's dreams. He begins to hum the tune to the old **Police** song _Message in a Bottle_. The singer's voice rough and husky in his mind as he listens to the lyrics.

_Just a cast away an island lost at sea-o_  
_Another lonely day, no one here but me-o_  
_More loneliness than any man could bear_  
_Rescue me before I fall into despair-o_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my message in a bottle yeah_  
_Message in a bottle yeah_

Will begins to bob his head slapping his thighs lightly in percussion as he remembers it He decides he'll have to find that song on iTunes and download it. The song pitters off as he sighs heavy and damp again.

  
Will usually looks forward to time alone home with his pack but his plans for Little Will and Daddy Hannibal's weekend have fallen through.  
The weather and real life have conspired against them making this an improbability at the moment.

It's Father's Day weekend. Even though Will's father has passed away, his little mindset always looks forward to spending time with his daddy Hannibal. Will wonders back inside looking around for something to occupy his time. He doesn't feel like reading, nor watching tv. Then he feels inspired when he sees a stack of paper and matches. He smiles rubbing his hands together.

* * *

 

  
Hannibal ambles into his kitchen later than his regular time. The whole weekend felt off since he wasn't able to see his boy.It was father's day, and it wasn't the same. He fixes his coffee then pours himself a cup. He is watching the rain that dwindled into a mist for the torrential down pour it has been. The ground unable to absorb any more water has a vast pool in the backyard. His red eyes glance down then away before they suddenly look at the ground. He places his cup on the counter, almost missing it, before he leans on his hands to get a further look outside.

In the pools of water are hundreds of paper boats out of different color paper. Some are decorated others plain; all have wax on the bottom so that they can float. There are also what looks like some matchstick boats and bottles with numbers painted on their side.There are three empty whiskey bottles looks like contain a piece of paper inside them..messages. Hannibal goes to the foyer, he pulls on some rain boots and grabs an umbrella heading to the flooded garden.

Outside he looks at all the different boats bobbing, swirling in the current caused by the rain drops. He picks up on a bottle with the number one on it and takes the cork out. He pulls out a paper.

_A year has passed since I wrote my note_  
_But I should have known this right from the start_  
_Only hope can keep me together_  
_Love can mend your life, but love can break your heart_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my message in a bottle yeah_

Song lyrics? He opens the bottle labeled number two pulling out a paper with this message.

_Walked out this morning I don't believe what I saw_  
_A hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore_  
_Seems I'm not alone in being alone_  
_A hundred billion castaways looking for a home_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my_  
_I hope that someone gets my message in a bottle yeah_

The third bottle contains a map for treasure otherwise known as _Daddy booty_. Hannibal smiles as he chuckles. It seems his boy can't stand to be away from him either. He reads the instructions following the clues. He swears he hears giggling the closer he gets to Little Will's fort. He tentatively opens the door to find a very wet Little Will with a pirate hat on his head along with Mr. Bear with a red kerchief on his head along with eye patch. In front of his boy is a leather case.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy! You found your treasure!"

Hannibal smiles. He grabs hugging his Little Will.

"I sure did! Here you are!" he presses kisses on Little Will's face and neck. Will giggles wiggling out of his daddy's grasp.

"No silly! The box! Open it!"

Hannibal picks up the box. He turns to the boy wriggling with excitement.

"Let's go inside. I'll open this while you change to warm clothes. Then we'll have breakfast."

"Okay!" Will grabs first mate Mr. Bear by the paw. He opens the door jumping into a puddle of water sending the boats drifting away crashing into each other.

"Did you make all those William? They are marvelous." Hannibal points toward the plethora of boats.

Will smiles nodding his head as he runs toward the door. He waits for Hannibal, who shoo him inside. He leaves the umbrella and boots outside. Will takes off his muddy boots while Hannibal flips the latches on the case. Will stands up peering over the counter watching Hannibal.  
The older man opens the case finding an antique telescope inside.

"Oh, Will." he exclaims

"Do you like it, Daddy?"

"Yes, I do..very much. You are a very thoughtful sweet boy."

Will preens with the praise flushing from excitement.

"You need to have a warm bath then change into dry clothes."

"Land lubber clothes?"

"Yes, matey. Land lubber clothes!"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Come with me I'll run you a bath."

Hannibal holds out his hand Will grasps it giggling.

"Can we talk like pirates all day, matey?"

Hannibal laughs "Aye captain we can!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Sting doing an acoustic solo version of the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvvrAWK7yQU
> 
> Here's the original full Police version.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbXWrmQW-OE


End file.
